Dos almas, un cuerpo
by Enigma07
Summary: Desde que nacieron ambas vivían en el mismo contenedor. Eran dos almas habitando el mismo cuerpo. Una de las almas era la flor, la otra la raíz. Se complementaban; los sentimientos y la lógica.
1. I

**Disclaimer´s:** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Dos almas, un cuerpo**

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

—Déjalo.

—No.

—Déjalo.

—No.

—Déjalo.

—Basta, detente, ¿qué es lo que tienes contra él? —Interrogó molesta.

—Te hace daño. —Afirmó con cansancio. Era la vigésima tercera vez que lo repetía en el día.

—No es cierto. —Frunció las cejas—. Es solo que Sasuke es-

—Un cretino. —Completo la oración la otra persona.

—¡No! —Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.— No era eso lo que iba a decir.

—Entonces… —Puso una mano sobre su barbilla, en una pose de gran pensadora. — Un maldito idiota, orgulloso, estúpido, soberbio, altanero, pedan-

—No, para. —Pidió con seriedad. —Puede que Sasuke no sea perfecto, pero estoy segura de que intenta-

—Intenta nada. —Cortó el chorro de cursilería enojada. —Esas no son más que excusas. Él no tiene remordimiento por las cosas que te hizo en el pasado. Y en encima es un completo insensible en el presente ¿Qué esperas de él, Sakura?

—Sasuke cambió, él no es igual a antes. —Explicó con calma. Cepillando su cabello con las manos. — Estoy segura de que al final Sasuke aceptará los sentimientos que guarda por m-

—Ni siquiera lo digas. —Hizo un gesto de nauseas. —Estas tan colada y loca por él como en la niñez. ¿Recuerdas todas esas tonterías que hicimos por Sasuke-kun? —Pronunció el nombre del chico con una voz exageradamente chillona.

—Yo no digo su nombre así. —Se quejó ofendida.

—Claro que sí.

—Qué quieres, las personas hacemos cosas ridículas por amor —la miró fijamente—, y no me arrepiento de ninguna de ellas. —Mostró sus dientes con alegría.

—Eres una tonta. —Dijo, meneando su cabeza de forma negativa varias veces.

—Lo sigo amando, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué si lo se? —Preguntó dramáticamente— Me vienes torturando desde que éramos pequeñas con tu enorme amor por Sasuke-kun. —Volvió a bromear, aunque también empezaba a intranquilizarse con aquel tema.

 **ººº**

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no me escuchas nunca. —Habló con irritación.

—Déjame sola.

—No lo haré.

—Por favor, no digas nada.

—Su indiferencia debería decirte algo, Sakura.

—No… No lloro por él. —Se excusó ante la otra chica de melena idéntica a la suya.

—Si, claro. —Soltó con sarcasmo. — Y Sasuke tampoco rechazó tu invitación a comer ¡Es un insensible! —Gritó furiosa. —Después de todo lo que vives haciendo por él.

—¡Tal vez no le apetecía comer, idiota! —Dirigió su tristeza a su compañera.

—Oh, ahora soy yo la culpable. —Posó una mano en su pecho con falso dolor ante tales palabras.

—Tú siempre le ves el lado malo.

—¿Por qué será? —Interrogó falsamente. —Ah, sí, porque Sasuke no tiene un lado bueno.

—Si que lo tiene, ya lo verás.

—Solo espero que su lado bueno no te destruya como su lado malo lo sigue haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia de su igual. —Dilo. —La instó a continuar.

—Bien. —La miró fijo, sin lamentar lo que iba a decir a continuación. — Ese lado bueno —encerró aquel adjetivo entre comillas, seguía sin creer que Uchiha tuviera un lado bueno —, puede que no vaya dirigido a ti. —Picó con su dedo el hombro de la chica.

Sakura resopló fastidiada a causa de la opinión de la otra _Sakura_ frente a ella.

—Sasuke-

—Deja de engañarte. Deberías dejarlo ya.

 **ººº**

—Qué tacto tiene, Sasuke-kun. —Profirió en voz demasiado alta.

Sakura se acurrucó más, atrayendo sus piernas a la altura de pecho. Su aura desprendía tristeza a un kilómetro a la redonda.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la yaga, pero lo hacía por el bien de ella.

Silencio.

—Dolió mucho, ¿verdad? —Preguntó sin maldad.

Silencio.

—Te das cuenta que ese amor es tóxico. Es insano.

Más silencio.

—Deberías dejarlo ahora que puedes. Que no estás tan rota.

Nada. Ninguna reacción.

—Parece que solo eres eso para Uchiha… —Dejó su oración en suspenso por unos segundos antes de completarla. — Una molestia. —Susurró con voz acida.

—¡No soy una molestia! —Gritó desgarradoramente. Clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Atravesando la carne, mientras las lágrimas seguían emergiendo de sus ojos color verde.

La otra Sakura la observó callada. Con lastima.

—Para él sí, Sakura. —Caminó hasta la chica y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura. —Olvídalo. —Pidió.

—No puedo. —Salió de entre sus labios. —No quiero. Lo amo demasiado.

—Ese amor terminará matándote. —Dijo con una firme certeza, luego rodeo a la frágil chica con cariño. Tratando de aminorar su dolor.

—¿Estarás conmigo para permitir que siga viviendo? —Interrogó con voz suave, mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su misma imagen fuera del espejo.

 _Sakura_ tardó un segundo en responder a la pregunta formulada por la otra Sakura.

—Intentaré estar ahí.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Ya saben, todo comentario —en lo posible constructivo— o duda es bienvenida.

.

(Por si alguna persona que espera continuación de "Amarte" esta aquí: estoy tratando de terminarla antes de continuar subiendo capítulos. Lo siento por la tardanza.).


	2. II

_Disclaimer's applied._

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Dos almas, un cuerpo**

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

—¿Por qué duele tanto?

—Tú siempre has permitido que él te lastime. Tú le has dado ese poder sobre tu persona.

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó a su compañera. Buscando una respuesta sincera pero sin tinte de crueldad.

—Tú no eres el problema, él es el problema. —Aseguró. —Sasuke no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—¿Por qué nunca me miró de esa forma a mí? —Su vista se hallaba perdida en un punto inexistente del suelo.

—Deja de torturarte a ti misma. Deberías fijarte en otras personas. —Sugirió. Preparada ante la negativa que le daría su compañera de contenedor.

Siempre había dejado que su compañera de cuerpo —eso suena tan extraño pero es la realidad— se hiciera cargo de esté. Quedándose ella en las sombras, cediéndole el poder, dejándole libre albedrío a su misma imagen. Permitiendo que se pierda en el camino de espinas que representaba Uchiha Sasuke, el último sobreviviente de su clan. Estaba harta y cansada de la monotonía en que la otra Sakura las había envuelto a las dos. Debía de hacer algo, pero era conciente de que necesitaba de la aprobación de la otra chica. Sin su consentimiento, sin su rechazo a ese amor enfermizo, jamás serían felices. Nunca vivirían si aquel persistente dolor que Uchiha se encargaba, cada día, de mantener con vida resurgía con cada respirar que daban.

—Quiero a Sasuke no a otra persona en mi vida.

—Lo sé. Y lo lamento mucho por ti.

—Tal vez nunca me miró de esa manera… —Se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir hablando, seguramente buscando una deplorable escusa para las acciones del chico—, porque nunca tocamos los temas que a Sasuke-kun lo emocionan. Por eso el brillo en su mirada, ¿no crees? Es posible que sea por eso. —Rió, a leguas, con falsa alegría y poquísima convicción.

—Tal vez. —Fue la mentira que por primera vez salió despedida de sus labios.

No existía otra solución. La pequeña flor de cerezo estaba comenzando a tener manchas color café en su ser.

 **ººº**

—¡Esa perra! ¡Esa maldita debe de estar chantajeándolo! ¿Te has dado cuenta como todo el tiempo le sonreía e iba coqueteando muy vulgarmente? No le importaba que estuvieran rodeados de personas. Había niños que estaban viendo las asquerosidades que hacía esa…esa…esa-

—Karin —Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido—, se llama Karin.

—Lo sé. —Dijo ofendida. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado, como se te dificultaba decir su nombre. —Levantó los hombros despreocupadamente.

—No olvide su estúpido y horrible nombre de pu-

—Cálmate. —Exigió fríamente. —Esa chica no hizo nada indecente, solo iba caminando al lado del idiota de Uchiha mientras conversaban de vaya a saber el Kyūbi que cosas. —Suspiró.

—Tú no los vistes. —Ofendida se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada. —Me largo. Al parecer estas del lado de aquella pelirroja piojosa. —Insultó como cuando era niña y peleaba con Ino.

—Qué madura. —Siguió con la mirada la silueta de la otra Sakura. —Sabes que estas exagerando las cosas, ¿no?

No obtuvo respuesta más que el ruido de pasos alejándose del núcleo del cuerpo.

 **ººº**

—Esto es culpa de ella. Es culpa de ella. Todo esto es culpa de esa maldita perra. —Escupía aquellas oraciones una y otra vez con irritación.

 _Sakura_ la contemplaba desde unos metros de distancia. Su amiga estaba corrompiéndose a causa de aquel sujeto. Podía sentir el odio irracional que desprendía su compañera. La luz y la calidez que resplandecían en Sakura se estaban esfumando. Temía que aquellos celos, sin fundamentos coherentes, destruyeran su cordura.

Tenía que pararla. Antes de que sea tarde.

—Esto es culpa de Sasuke.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones, y como si levitará, llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaba la otra chica.

—Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa de nada. —La miró furiosa por poner en duda las acciones de su amado—. Karin lo acosa. Tengo que hacer algo. —Murmuró con una atemorizante tranquilidad. Sus pies se movían de un lado al otro, trazando un camino en línea recta.

—Estas obsesionada.

—No es obsesión. —Objetó sin detenerse a mirarla.

—Pero tampoco es amor.

Los pasos de Sakura se detuvieron.

—Vuelve a poner en duda mis sentimientos otra vez. —La amenazó.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearme? —La provocó sin miedo. —Pero recuerda que siempre fui yo quien estuvo a tu lado.

—Tsk.

—Debí decírtelo antes —Dijo con firmeza. —Sasuke no te ama. Madura de una buena vez y acéptalo.

Y en esa acción se iba la alegre y dulce chica que una vez fue Sakura.

El golpe en la mejilla hizo que su cabeza quedará apuntando a la izquierda.

—¡Estas equivocada!

El grito enfurecido de Sakura hizo eco en el lugar. Pronto se alejó de ahí. Sin pedir disculpa, sin remordimiento de sus actos.

—Quedaste atrapada en el camino de espinas, Sakura.

No puedo liberarte de la forma que quisiera hacerlo.

Ya no.

Ya no se encuentra en mis manos esa opción. Lo siento tanto.

La flor se ha vuelto completamente color café, y lo más triste es que tú fuiste quien pintó cada pétalo.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Nunca había actualizado tan rápido algo haha.

¡Sus comentarios son bienvenidos!


	3. III

_Disclaimer's applied._

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Dos almas, un cuerpo**

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

—¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí, sin ayudarme?

—No voy a meterme en tus estúpidos planes de una venganza sin argumentos.

—Como quieras, nunca puedo contar contigo cuando te necesito.

Una sonrisa triste surcó por los labios de _Sakura_.

—Voy a extrañarte Sakura —susurró para si misma—, pero tengo que detenerte antes de que arruines todo. No es todo culpa tuya, ese bastardo te arrastró a esto y tú caíste.

Prometo que pagará por todo.

Por el daño que te hizo durante todos estos años y por lo que me esta obligando a hacer ahora.

 **ººº**

—¿Estas del lado de esa pelirroja, cierto? ¿Por eso no me ayudas a vengarnos de ella?

—No existe nada de lo que vengarse, Sakura. —La observó con nostalgia. —Entiende eso al menos.

—Esta bien, no te necesito de todas formas. —Escupió. —No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

—No, no me necesitas.

Y aunque me necesitaras, no me dejas, y en realidad ya no puedo ayudarte.

 **ººº**

Entonces el día llegó, el día en que Sakura iba a morir.

El triste día en el que el contenedor pertenecería a una sola alma. Al alma que sobreviviera.

—Apártate, maldita. —Exclamó mientras intentaba sacarla de arriba de su cuerpo.

—No lo haré. —Musitó antes de reírse con fuerza y seguir apretando el cuello de su oponente. —Esto lo hago por las dos.

La chica estampó con fuerza su puño en el estomago de su enemiga. Alejándola unos cuantos centímetros de su lado.

—Esto lo estas haciendo sólo por ti. —Apuntó, masajeando su cuello tras haber sido estrangulada. El ardor era insoportable. —Para tu propio beneficio. Es por eso que no querías ayudarme. —Reclamó.

—¿Mi propio beneficio? Tú eres la única egoísta aquí. —Escupió con rabia la chica de melena rosa. Sus ojos reflejaban una llamarada de impotencia contenida. —Debe acabar.

—Tú no puedes hacer nada. —La miró fijo. — Déjame en paz de una maldita vez. Lárgate. Desaparece. —Sus manos se volvieron dos puños nuevamente. Preparados para la batalla, para ganar.

La risa de su oponente sonó más fuerte que la vez anterior.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacer nada? ¿Tan débil piensas que soy? —Interrogó altanera. Caminando hacia la chica frente a ella. —No soy como tú. —Hizo énfasis en el pronombre—. No tendré piedad cuando esto acabe.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Respeto, entre otras tantas cosas. —El respeto que siempre merecimos tener, pensó.

—¿Respeto… De quién? —Interrogó.

—A estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo. —Se mofó, mostrando aquella tétrica sonrisa. Dulce pero también espeluznante. —De él. Debe pagar todo lo que nos hizo, todo lo que soportamos. Cada una de las cosas que pasamos por su culpa. Cada una de las heridas, cada una de las lágrimas, por cada jodida cicatriz que nos dejó en la piel y en el corazón ¡No merece perdón! No permitiré que tenga nuestra redención. No seremos su maldito hogar al que regresé cuando a él le apetezca ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —Gritó, más que como una orden como una triste suplica. La verdad estaba calando en su ser, su mente y corazón. Aquellas palabras eran veneno. Era una bofetada que le propinaba la realidad, que le propinaba _Sakura_. Una verdad que no escuchó y que no quería escuchar. —Lo que dices no es cierto. —Trató de sonar segura.

—Oh, ¿de en serio? —Se burló. Caminando a su alrededor, desarmándola con palabras. En conclusión de bastantes mentes, las palabras son mucho más peligrosas que los golpes físicos. Y ella sabía como utilizarlas a la perfección. Destruiría a Sakura tan sencillamente como sería capaz de romper un castillo de arena.

—Sí. —Respondió con prisa. —Tú no tienes idea de nada.

—Tsk, ilusa niña. —La insultó. Se acercó hasta su oído y susurró: —Yo lo sé todo. No puedes negar esa verdad. Ambas habitamos desde siempre el mismo cuerpo, no olvides… Al menos de momento, no lo olvides. —Se alejó. Dejando de invadir el espacio personal de la figura que mantenía la vista gacha.

—Todos nos equivocamos en la vida… —Murmuró, conteniendo las lágrimas, pero apretando con más fuerza los puños. Dejando blanco los nudillos. —Nadie esta exento de cometer errores. Yo cometí errores en mi vida, y uno de ellos —levantó la mirada con furia—, fue darte un lugar de más. —Finalizó antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a la figura frente a ella. Acortando la distancia, decidida a eliminar aquel error en su vida de una vez y para siempre.

—¡Por más que intentes eliminar un error no significa que dejará de existir! —Gritó, poniéndose en una pose de defensa. Esperando el puño que venía directo a su rostro. Observar a quien una vez fue más que una amiga; dolía, y mucho.

Puñetazos, patadas, codazos, gritos, quejidos, golpes secos, eran esas las acciones y ruidos que se oyeron por unos cuantos minutos.

El sudor caía por la frente de ambas chicas. Las respiraciones eran sonoras y rápidas. Inhalar y exhalar. Inhalar y exhalar. Fulminarse una a otra con una determinada e intensa mirada color verde.

Sakura apretó con fuerzas los dientes y la otra Sakura limpió el hilillo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Te rindes? —Preguntó con diversión una de las Sakura.

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras, ¿no? —Rebatió con firmeza. Secando la transpiración que resbalaba por su frente.

—Admítelo —su mirada se clavó en su brazo derecho, el cuál estaba herido de gravedad. Seguramente lesionado—, estás perdida. No puedes ganarme en tu estado.

—Esto —dijo, meneando su cabeza en dirección a su brazo herido—, no es nada. Voy a detenerte.

—Voy a matarte. —Confesó con voz seca y fría. Sin titubear.

—No. —Refutó con determinación. —Yo seré quién te mate. Este cuerpo me pertenece a mí.

—Este cuerpo es mío, nunca te perteneció a ti. —La certeza de su voz era casi convincente, salvo por la pizca de confusión que exponían sus ojos.

—Ya lo veremos. —Aún con su brazo herido, se abalanzó contra su enemiga. No deseaba que las cosas terminaran así, siempre habían habitado el mismo contenedor juntas, pero su actitud cada día empeoraba. Estaba fuera de control y lo peor es que ya no podía salvarla de aquellas garras que la apresaban con fuerza. Tenía que eliminarla por más doloroso que le resultase.

La chica tomó como ventaja el brazo herido de su oponente. Tras cruzar varios puñetazos, encontró el momento perfecto, la brecha que esperaba, para dirigir una fuerte patada al abdomen de su contrincante. La patada fue detenida pero el grito a continuación, fue ensordecedor. El brazo lesionado de su oponente ahora se hallaba quebrado.

La respiración de _Sakura_ era agitada, el sudor era helado y la sangre empezaba a barbotear de su reciente quebradura. Mordió con rabia su labio inferior. Insultando en murmullos a el cretino que las había conducido a esas instancias.

—Ya ríndete. —Exclamó. —Déjame acabar con esto lo más pronto y menos doloroso posible. Ya no te necesito.

—Nunca fue tu decisión necesitarme o no. —Rebatió la afirmación de la otra Sakura. — Yo existo por mi cuenta. Yo estoy viva también. No existo gracias a ti. —Con sumo esfuerzo se puso de pie, decidida a continuar peleando.

—Si es lo que quieres —Hizo sonar los huesos de sus dedos—, así será. Debí deshacerme de ti desde un buen comienzo. Traidora.

—Siempre tan egoísta, hasta contigo misma. —Escupió con impotencia y rabia. —Si logras matarme, si hoy dejo de existir —pasó saliva e hizo su mano sana un puño, reduciendo el persistente temblor—, trata de vivir un poco. —Sonrió sin pizca de maldad.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo más, corrió por última vez hacía la otra Sakura. Quien la esperaba preparada para acabar esa lucha.

Una patada, otra patada. Un golpe seco, otro y otro. Un grito de dolor. Palabras que ambas proferían pero que la otra ya no escuchaba. Un rodillazo, otro puñetazo, un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Una de las Sakura sentía el ardor en su garganta, el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo y la presión de unos dedos cortando su respiración. Intentaba alejarla, pero no podía. Sus piernas se retorcían por la falta de aire. Desesperada, empezó pronto a arañar la piel de su enemiga. Dejando caminos rojos por donde sus uñas trazaban líneas verticales.

—No me dejaste otra opción. —Exteriorizó lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, donde le robaba la vida a la persona con quien siempre habitó el mismo lugar. —Lo siento, pero me obligaste a hacerlo. —Una lágrima descendió, cayendo directamente en el rostro inerte del cadáver. Aún podía sentirse la calidez del cuerpo que se hallaba sin vida. Con las manos extendidas, las piernas quietas y los ojos verdes vacíos, mirando a la nada. —No quería matarte. Nunca quise que acabe así. Siempre estuviste conmigo, pero me traicionaste. Nos traicionaste a ambas.

Poco a poco la silueta del cadáver se iba desdibujando. Desaparecía, dejando el contenedor a una única propietaria. Ya no serían nunca más dos. Ya no serían compañeras, ni amigas, ni la misma persona para el exterior pero dos para el interior. Nunca más.

Ahora quedaba una sola Sakura Haruno; porque ese día una nueva flor nació y otra murió.

No más conversaciones, no más vivencias juntas.

Solo un contenedor, solo un alma para llenarlo.

 **ººº**

La luz mañanera iluminaba las calles de Konoha. Los pájaros cantaban como habitualmente lo hacían en cada despejado amanecer. Perros corrían a gatos y dueñas corrían a sus mascotas, gritando sus nombres con intensidad.

Ella camina tranquila, con pesar en su espíritu, pero algo más aliviada que unos días atrás.

A lo lejos las siluetas de sus compañeros de equipo llamaron su atención. Apartando los lúgubres pensamientos del camino; decidida corrió hasta ambos chicos.

—Hola, Naruto. —Saludó al chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que le sonreía de oreja a oreja como era habitual en él.

—Sakura-chan. —Devolvió con entusiasmo el saludo a su compañera.

Sakura giró su rostro hacía el otro chico. Lo miró fijo unos segundos y luego sonrió con una empalagosa dulzura mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza; podría tener intenciones no tan inocentes como las que reflejaba, pero quién sabe.

—Hola, Sasuke…Kun. —Su inocente sonrisa se mantenía firme, empero, sus ojos quedaban ocultos poco a poco por sus parpados.

Los brotes nuevos de un árbol, necesitan de la muerte de las pequeñas y delicadas flores para poder nacer. Para que el árbol vuelva a llenarse de color, para que pueda renacer y seguir cautivando las pupilas de quienes se posan sobre él, el sacrificio es inevitablemente necesario.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Mi idea era colgar este capítulo anoche pero... Justo cuando estaba terminando de corregir algunas cosas, pum, se me va la luz. Pero, bueno, aquí está.

¡Los reviews son bienvenidos!


	4. IV

_Disclaimer's applied._

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Dos almas, un cuerpo**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

—Toc, toc, ¿hay alguien dentro? Oh, por supuesto que sí lo hay. —Aquella voz familiar sonó en la oscuridad. Y los golpes secos, como si estuvieran golpeado una puerta, no dejaban de oírse.

La voz burlona seguía haciéndose presente del otro lado.

¿Del otro lado? ¿Cuál lado? ¿Dónde estoy?

"Vete", mi voz sale teñida de terror. Un terror que desconozco. Hay alguien del otro lado que puede hacerme daño, que tiene el poder para llevarlo a cabo. Sé que puede destruirme si así lo desea. Sólo quiero que se marche. "Vete. Vete de aquí, déjame en paz".

—Sakura. —La voz burlona pronuncia mi nombre de forma cantarina, alargando la última letra. Pero su voz no es para nada algo reconfortante o que trasmita nata calidez. Esa voz trasmite oscuridad. Cosas malas. —Te dejaste hundir en el dolor. No tienes idea de lo que provocaste.

"Aléjate" Temía cruzar al otro lado, temía ver nuevamente su rostro. "Tú ya no perteneces aquí. Ya no." Afirmo, con la esperanza de que mis palabras, frenen la tormenta que espera por arrasar con todo. Ella sigue allí, aunque no este hablando y los golpes hayan cesado, ella esta allí. Esperando por algo, jugando conmigo, al acecho del momento perfecto para volver a entrar.

Mis ojos no se apartan del frente. Hay una leve respiración que me hace saber que ella no se irá. Ella no desea irse, nunca lo hizo. Está decidida a seguir hasta el final; hasta destruirlo todo y salir por aquella puerta grande, con la victoria reluciendo con intensidad en su sonrisa.

"Vete, por favor", susurro en forma de ruego, escondida entre las sombras y la seguridad de esta cueva. "No puedes volver, no ahora".

 **ººº**

—Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, despierta. —Un alegre chico sacude el cuerpo de su compañera. La mañana ya se alzó en el firmamento, y las obligaciones llaman a ser cumplidas.

—¿Naruto? —Murmura con desconcierto, moviendo sus ojos para analizar su alrededor. —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Pregunta, inclinando su cabeza de lado.

—No. —Frunce sus cejas, intentando hallar en sus recuerdos algo, pero nada aparece. —No recuerdo. —Lo vuelve a mirar los ojos de su compañero en busca de respuestas.

—Nos atacaron camino a Suna. —Explica con tranquilidad. — Fuimos demasiado confiados. —Suspira. — Pero por suerte no sucedió ninguna desgracia. —Le regala una sonrisa a su compañera. —Siento lo de tu brazo, Sakura. —Aleja la sonrisa de sus labios y sus ojos muestran tristeza.

—¿Mi brazo…? —Su vista viaja hasta dicha parte de su cuerpo. No podía ser, no, aquello era un maldito chiste, ¿verdad?

Las vendas de color albo cubrían la extremidad lastimada. En un primer momento Sakura no se percató de ellas pero estaban ahí, burlándose descaradamente. Confundiendo la mente de quien las poseía alrededor de su brazo. ¿Eran reales? ¿En qué momento sucedió aquello? ¿Cuándo había bajado la guardia? Todo era absolutamente negro, nada; el inmenso vacío abundaba en sus recuerdos de las últimas horas.

—Intentamos curarlo —Naruto habló, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la chica— pero no es la mejor atención que pudieras recibir. —Rascó su nuca. —Será mejor que lo revises pronto, Sakura-chan, no queremos que nada malo te suceda por nuestra culpa.

Sakura mantuvo el semblante serio, y sólo se limitó a asentir mientras desenvolvía la venda con cuidado. Al caer la venda por completo, sus pupilas se ampliaron en sorpresa. Su cuerpo mando una pequeña descarga de electricidad por su columna vertebral y su respiración se volvió densa.

Cinco finas y largas líneas cubrían su brazo a lo largo. Sí, eran finas, sin embargo, bastante sangre había brotado de aquellas heridas al parecer. ¿Eso era todo lo que la había derribado? No, tenía que haber sucedido algo más ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasó mientras peleaba?

—¿Cómo eran? —Preguntó a Naruto, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la herida para sanarla. Una luz verde pronto comenzó a emerger, cicatrizando poco a poco aquellas cinco líneas.

—¿Qué? —Respondió sin entender a su compañera.

—Las personas que nos atacaron, ¿de dónde o cómo eran?

—Ellos eran-

—Veo que ya despertaste —una tercera voz se hizo oír—, debemos seguir en cuanto termines con eso. —Apuntó al brazo de Sakura con su cabeza.

Ella lo miró un instante, y luego siguió con su labor. Tal vez queden pequeñas cicatrices, pensó, mirando fijamente las heridas.

—Naruto, ven un momento. —Ordenó con esa voz fría y seca que lo caracterizaba.

—Ya voy, Sasuke. —Naruto se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y siguió sin rechistar a su compañero de equipo.

Sakura los observo irse saltando por los árboles.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Algo le estaban escondiendo, ¿pero por qué?

 **ººº**

—¡Tsunade-sama! —La puerta de la habitación es abierta de golpe y en el marco de ella se encuentra una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada preocupada. —Aquí están los informes sobre ella. —Alzo las hojas que sostenía en sus manos.

Tsunade los tomó de las manos de la muchacha y con rapidez posó sus ojos color miel sobre las líneas de aquellos documentos. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el papel, arrugándolos un poco. Suspiró, arrojándolos sobre el escritorio una vez terminó de leerlos. Se reclinó en la silla donde se hallaba sentada y con la mirada puesta en nada en particular, llevó el dedo pulgar de su mano a la boca y mordiendo la uña, viajó nuevamente su vista a la muchacha que se mantenía en silencio frente a ella.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos. —Escupió con firmeza. —¿Qué pidió a cambio?

—Tiempo, sólo eso quiere a cambio. —Dijo, tomando asiento en la única silla libre de la habitación.

—Tiempo, eh. —Murmuró con una sonrisa bastante forzada. —Maldito. Sabe que es lo que menos tenemos y aún así es capaz de reclamar por él.

—Él mencionó que lo que necesitábamos, ya se encontraba en nuestras manos, que no era opción negarnos a su pedido. —Explicó la chica.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quiere, se lo daremos. —Afirmó. No espero a que la chica diga algo más, se paro y camino rumbo a la salida del cuarto. —Quema los papeles. —Miró uno de los rincones de la habitación. —Que no quede nada.

—Sí, señora.

La puerta se cerró tras la mujer de melena rubia, el ruido de los tacones al chocar con el suelo, empezó a hacer eco a medida que ella caminaba fuera de aquella sala, el pasillo sólo era alumbrado por varias velas, las almas no rondaban ahí y el silencio era sepulcral. Todas esas rocas como único tapiz, apartaban la luz del día, dejando que las sombras jugaran por los largos pasillos y los cientos de habitaciones aisladas de vida, más no de cuerpos que aún funcionaban.

 **ººº**

Ellos se habían mantenido callados, desde que habían regresado de hablar de algo importante, suponía Sakura; tanto Naruto como Sasuke no decían más que lo necesario, y cuando ella preguntaba demás, simplemente le decían que no era el lugar indicado para hablar. Cualquiera podría estar escuchando su conversación y luego usar la información revelada.

Sakura ante estas negativas que sus dos compañeros de equipo le daban, no tenía más alternativa que divagar en su mente y tratar de hallar respuestas, donde era más que obvio no las encontraría. Pero creía que con intentarlo no perdería nada. Tal vez algo de lo sucedido venía a su mente de pronto, logrando aclarar toda aquella tela de araña que pronto se iba haciendo más y más extensa.

—Sólo faltan unas horas más para divisar Suna. —Informó Sasuke, quien encabezaba la formación en como viajaban. Quedando Sakura en medio y Naruto detrás de ella. —No bajen la guardia.

—Sí. —Respondieron al unísono ambos.

El recorrido hasta comenzar a divisar la tierra de Suna, se había hecho demasiado corto, y ningún otro acontecimiento que los retrasara había sucedido de momento.

Los tres se habían detenido justo al pisar arena. El sol parecía quemar más a partir de ese punto, las sombras que brindaban los árboles pronto quedarían atrás para afrontar las pequeñas, o grandes, tormentas de arena que solían formarse en ese país.

Los ojos de Sakura subieron al firmamento para admirar el gran océano celeste. Hacía tanto que no podía admirar un cielo tan despejado, tan nítido, tan bello y tan cercano a sus pupilas. Se encontraba embelesada ante la vista, cautivada con tan solo mirarlo. Era como si recién un experto pintor, hubiera embarrado los pelos de su pincel favorito con pintura fresca, y hubiera, con mucha precisión y delicadeza, empezado a ensuciar aquel lienzo blanco frente a sus ojos. Era reconfortante, era sumamente liberador.

Libertad. Esa ambigua palabra apareció dibujada en su mente.

A lo lejos aún podía oír distorsionadamente las voces, y alguna que otra vez los gritos, de sus compañeros. Pero la fuerza de aquel sencillo paisaje la tenía atrapada; en ese instante no importaba recibir respuestas a sus interrogantes ni siquiera el seguir avanzando, para poder llegar al centro del país de Suna y lograr saciar la sed que le quemaba la garganta. Eso había quedado relevado, ahora su atención estaba puesta en el gran firmamento.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Todos los reviews son más que bienvenidos, al igual que las dudas (siempre y cuando las pueda aclarar de momento). Seguramente la trama se torne confusa pero todo tiene sentido, de en serio. Sólo es cuestión de llegar al final del fanfic (aunque falta para eso).

Bueno, era eso. Espero que la historia les siga gustando.


	5. V

_Disclaimer's applied._

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Dos almas, un cuerpo**

 **.**

 **V**

 **.**

—Na~, na-ah~, na~

Se encontraba sumida en la obscuridad otra vez. La dulce voz que bailaba acompañada de su propio eco la había despertado de su descanso. Por un momento ignoró el hecho de quién tarareaba aquella atrayente melodía, tan escurridiza y encantadora, como la musicalidad que sale despedida de una flauta mágica. Una melodía que te obliga a perseguirla, como si fuera el hipnotizante y dulce canto de sirenas. Pudiendo perderte en la esencia de la música. Caminando por cuenta propia hasta el final de la cumbre, a un simple y artístico paso de caer al vacío y decorarlo todo.

—Sakura~ Sakura~ Sakura~ —Seguía cantando mi nombre la persona que parecía pasear alrededor, muy cerca de mi apacible y estático cuerpo. —Abre los ojos y observa las flores que dieron los nuevos brotes. —El aliento de la voz femenina rozó mi cuello, erizando mi piel, transmitiendo un terrible escalofríos a todo mi ser.

Pronto sentí como el pánico me estrujaba con fuerza, y aquella voz tan particular comenzaba a tener un rostro y un maldito nombre.

Mi nombre.

—Sakura. —Declaré con mi rota voz. Aún manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, temiendo abrirlos y contemplar a lo que ella se refería con los nuevos brotes. Aquí nunca hubo más que puro vacío.

—Hasta que te dignas a hablar. —Sentí como reía a los lejos. Sus pies hacían ruido al ir de un lado a otro corriendo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? —Creo que es suficiente con esto. —Pronto sentí como se acercaba con rapidez hasta donde me encontraba acostada.

Algo suave, de una textura aterciopelada, comenzaba a tocar mi piel. Pequeños petados. Uno a uno eran colocados con cuidado y equilibrio sobre mi brazo derecho. A lo largo de este, haciendo caminos rectos, terminando antes de llegar a tocar mi mano.

—Es una obra de arte. Es tan bello. —Habla a mi lado, supongo que contemplando su creación sobre la piel de mi brazo. —Ahora el veneno no está sólo dentro de tu alma. —Al instante abro mis ojos. Ella me está mirando con burla dibujada en sus grandes ojos y su larga sonrisa.

Mis ojos pasan con velocidad de su rostro, a mi brazo y al inmenso campo lleno de rosas negras.

—Mataste toda inocencia. Mira el edén que creaste. —Su voz exaltada y sus brazos extendidos, intentan crear más efusividad a lo que yo admiró con terror.

Miles y miles de rosas negras nos rodean a ambas. Son tantas, pareciera que nunca se acaban; no hay un final. Es abrumador, siento enloquecer con tan sólo ver este único color abrasando mis pupilas con fiereza.

—¿Querías florecer? ¡Pues felicidades, lo hiciste! —Me aplaude, escupiendo palabra tras palabras llenas de cinismo, lo cual es un dulce regocijo para su maldad. —No sólo eres una flor, sino un campo lleno de muerte.

Su risa retumba en mi cabeza, sus carcajadas desquiciadas se hacen cada vez más fuerte, son insoportables. Es como si miles de clavos estuvieran siendo incrustados en mi cerebro, mientras millones de abejas siguen volando a mí alrededor, mortificándome con el sonido que crean al batir sus alas.

 **ººº**

—¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NADA DE ESTO ES CIERTO!

Los desgarradores gritos traspasaban las paredes de la habitación. Sacando un suspiro de temor a quienes lo oían por primera vez, y haciendo cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños a quienes ya lo habían experimentado más de una vez. Aquellos gritos de la chica, hicieron que la pequeña reunión que se estaba tratando en el hogar del quinto kazekage, parara todo movimiento. Dejando en el aire la incertidumbre de los presentes, mezclado con la preocupación de dos chicos.

Naruto estaba levantándose para socorrer a su amiga, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y detuvo su caminar.

—Yo me encargo. —Expuso con firmeza y tranquilidad el dueño de la casa.

Naruto asintió dubitativo pero aceptando que era la mejor opción. Pronto volvió a su lugar en la mesa y observo, al igual que el resto de personas allí, como Gaara salía de la habitación a paso calmado. Como si aquella situación fuera algo normal y muy habitual para él. Como si aquellos gritos que se seguían oyendo fuera la misma sinfonía que lo despertaba cada mañana; los gritos de Sakura se reflejaban en Gaara como algo monótono, algo que era parte de su rutina hace bastante tiempo, a pesar de que era la primera vez que él la escuchaba.

Aunque eso era según la perspectiva de Naruto, porque en realidad, poco conocemos a las personas que tratamos hace tiempo.

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras Gaara, él siguió caminando con tranquilidad. Conocía aquellos gritos; desgarradores, rotos, llenos de suplica y agonía. Él los había experimentado en carne propia. Aunque de ello habían pasado ya varios años, los demonios se negaban a marcharse. Aún pululaban en su cabeza, y a pesar de estar amarrados con cadenas, una legión contraria tal vez podría desatarlos. Era conciente, pero aún así, seguía caminando con decisión hacía la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura.

Por su laso, Haruno se había tranquilizado luego de despertar gritando, con los ojos empañados, su cuerpo cubierto por una capa de sudor frío y su respiración acelerada. Poco a poco su ritmo cardiaco se iba estabilizando, volviendo a la normalidad, permitiéndole observar dónde se hallaba con más calma.

La habitación no se encontraba muy iluminada pero se lograba ver bien que había en ella. La cama, una pequeña mesa a su lado, encontrándose un jarrón con unas cuantas flores pequeñas y de color rojo, como único decorativo del lugar. Un poco más lejos de su alcance, se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo, y al costado un mueble de cedro.

Sakura luego de inspeccionar la habitación, decidió incorporarse de la cama. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era inquietante.

¿Realmente era ella?

—¿Soy yo? ¿En verdad soy yo? —Se preguntó a sí misma.

Pero quién podría responder a esa pregunta, si nunca seremos la misma persona de hace unos escasos minutos atrás.

Al encontrarse sumida en la imagen frente a ella, no se percató de que alguien ingresaba a la habitación. Sólo al encenderse la luz de golpe, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba sola. Al voltear, la presencia de Gaara estaba ahí.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su voz salió con tintes de preocupación y curiosidad.

—Yo… Estoy bien. —Respondió al cabo de unos instantes de silencio. —Lo siento, a veces suelo despertar de este modo. De en serio, lo lamento mucho. —Explicó apenada; rehuyendo la mirada fría de Gaara.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus siguientes palabras tardaron en salir, pero aún así lo hicieron. —¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad. Pocas personas sabían la verdad, y para ser sinceros, sólo era la mitad de todo lo que en realidad le pasaba ¿Dudó? Sí, cómo no hacerlo. Conocía a Gaara, no mucho, es cierto, sin embargo, algo de él le transmitía confianza. Sentía que podría contarle lo que pasaba con ella y él lo entendería casi a la perfección.

Él se mantuvo a la espera, dándole espacio para que Sakura decidiera sin presión alguna. Lo mejor cuando alguien está debatiendo en su interior, ante preguntas sensibles, es mantener el silencio. No hables hasta que esa persona lo haga primero. Tal vez te puedes adelantar a su decisión y hacerla cohibir de contar lo que siente, de poder abrirse con alguien. Por eso mismo, Gaara se mantuvo callado, porque él en su momento pasó por eso. Siempre había dos formas de hacerlo retroceder, una era diciéndole "si no quieres, está bien", pero por supuesto que sí quería hacerlo, quería gritarlo, no, necesitaba gritarlo, pero esa frase lo detenía, creía que al contar lo que sentía, estaría molestando a la otra persona. La otra manera era a través de la insistencia, "¿Qué te sucede? Hablemos, vamos, cuéntame ¿Sabes que si lo guardas es peor, no? Tienes que expresarlo; luego se te acumularan los problemas y te enfermaras. Así que vamos, dime que te sucede." La insistencia resultaba sofocante, lo atemorizaba y prefería callar. Seguir guardando para sí mismo todo su sufrimiento, aunque sintiera la necesidad de expulsarlo fuera, de que alguien lo escuche con atención y paciencia, y no que lo asfixie con preguntas. Simplemente escucharlo. Eso era todo.

—Sí… Quiero, no, necesito hablar con alguien. Necesito contar lo que está sucediendo.

—Puedes contármelo, Sakura. —Le dijo con calma. —No tengas miedo, puedes confiar en mí.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo… Tengo miedo. —Susurró mirando hacía la puerta cerrada.

—Tranquila, nadie sabrá nada de lo que aquí hablemos. —La confidencialidad podía percibirse en su voz, sus ojos, su ser.

—Pero… Es algo extraño. Es diferente; ellos querrán experimentar conmigo por ser distinta al resto. —Habló apresuradamente, atropellándose las palabras por la rapidez con cual las expulsó.

Una fina y pequeña sonrisa se marcó en los labios de Gaara al escuchar su explicación. Esas palabras eran tan reales que dolían. Crueles, tóxicas, insanas y certeras palabras.

—No te juzgaré. —Afirmó sin apartar sus ojos de Sakura. —Y tampoco dejaré que te lastimen.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Haré todo lo posible. —Él la observó y se preguntó: ¿por qué ni Naruto ni Sasuke sabían lo que le pasaba, para que ella depositará su confianza en él? —Tsunade-

—¡No! —Detuvo a Gaara. —Ella no tiene que saberlo.

—¿Por qué? Ella tiene experiencia-

—Ella no puede saberlo, por favor. —Rogó, acercándose desesperadamente hasta Gaara. — Lo entenderás cuando te lo cuente. No puedo involucrarla si quiero evitar que me utilicen. Ella no debe saberlo. —Posó su mirada empañada en Gaara.

—Bien, sólo dime de que manera puedo ayudarte. —Pidió, tratando de dejar de lado lo que respectaba al actual hokage.

—Sí, pero primero debes saber quién soy. —Retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en forma de w.

—¿Cómo que quién eres? —Preguntó confundido.

—Debes saber quién es Sakura. —Intentó aclarar.

Gaara frunció el ceño pero se limitó a no juzgarla, lo había prometido.

—Bien, ¿quién es Sakura?

—Sakura es…

 **ººº**

—No está quedando como debería. —Farfulló con molestia, contemplando con minuciosidad el objeto que sostenía con sus delicadas manos de artista.

El filo de la herramienta seguía quitando láminas tras lámina de madera. El objeto sobre las pequeñas manos del hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos café ceniza, iba tomando la forma de una mano.

—Así que los ninjas de Konoha intentan expandir las habilidades en su aldea —miró el rollo de papel que se encontraba extendido sobre la mesa—interesante.

El filo del cuchillo seguía quitando madera, reduciendo el tamaño y dando forma de partes humanas, a cada pieza que posaba sobre las manos del hombre.

—Demasiado interesante. —Una sonrisa a penas perceptible se asomó en su rostro.

Dejó las herramientas y piezas terminadas a un lado de la mesa, tomó papel y tinta, y con precisión y delicadeza, adjetivos que lo caracterizaban, escribió una respuesta al kage de Sunagakure.

"Estaré complacido en poder ayudarlos".

Una vez decidida la respuesta del marionetista, ésta fue enviada a su destino. Sellando el final de la primera pieza del maquiavélico juego de ajedrez, que el protagonista estaba llevando a cabo.

* * *

Hola.

Sí, me he tardado en comparación con los otros capítulos. Y, lo más probable, es que las actualizaciones tarden a partir de ahora, ya que se terminó mi receso ;-; Sin embargo, intentaré traerlos lo más pronto posible.

¡Los reviews son bienvenidos!


	6. VI

_Disclaimer's applied._

 _._

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Dos almas, un cuerpo**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **.**

—Como les decía, las técnicas propias de cada aldea, son difíciles de aprender de un día para el otro. —Explicaba con su peculiar tono de voz, aquel que transmitía serenidad a la persona que lo oía. —La práctica es fundamental. —Los observó fijo. —No interesa cuán habilidosos crean ser, el talento no es nada sin práctica. —Acabó con su discurso el marionetista.

Un suspiro sonoro, y detrás una igual de sonora carcajada, rompieron el ambiente tan profesional que el orador había mantenido hasta el momento.

—¡Por suerte no seremos nosotros! —Gritó Naruto, sacando afuera su relajación ante la situación presente. —De en serio, suena muy aburrido. —El hombre de cabellos rojizos lo miró tétricamente. —Sin ofender, claro. —Se excusó con rapidez el chico. Mostrando a continuación una gran y brillante sonrisa, intentando quitar de esta manera, lo incomodo a la situación que él mismo había creado con su impulsividad.

—Ya, cierra la boca, Naruto. —Lo mandó a callar Sasuke. —Bien —posó su atención en el hombre frente a ellos, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados—, Sasori, eso quiere decir que aprender el arte del manejo de marionetas será extenso, ¿no?

—Efectivamente, Sasuke. —Asintió.

Una pequeña risa atrajo la atención de los tres hombres allí presentes, encontrándose con Sakura, la cual intentaba esconder su sonrisa apretujando sus labios. El marionetista pronto frunció las cejas en signo de irritación.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —Largó enojado; estrangulándola, prácticamente, con la mirada.

Sakura pronto volvió a mantener la compostura seria. Inclinándose hacia delante en forma de disculpa.

—Lo siento. —Respondió. —No tengo nada que decir, Sasori-san.

Aquel 'san' fue completamente empalagoso para el gusto del aludido. Pudo distinguir, o al menos él lo creía así, la burla en aquella oración; principalmente en ese corto y sencillo 'san'. Aquello poseía muchas cosas pero no respeto precisamente.

—Bien. —Apartó la mirada de la chica y la volvió a poner sobre Sasuke. Quien parecía estar a cargo, y además, ser el más maduro de entre los tres. —Mañana sin falta podemos empezar con lo básico del manejo de marionetas; si están de acuerdo, por supuesto. —Meditó sus palabras anteriores. —Aunque sería mejor esperar a quiénes realmente se dedicaran a este arte. —Manifestó.

—No nos molestará en absoluto aprender algo más. —Habló rápidamente la única mujer presente. Miró a sus dos compañeros y asintió. —De todas formas partiremos dentro de tres días más. —Sonrió ocultando sus ojos. —Estaremos complacidos de que nos enseñe sobre el uso de sus técnicas ninjas.

Sasuke la quedó observando fijamente. Ella realmente empezaba a actuar cada vez más extraño. Sus sonrisas parecían forzadas, sus ojos perdidos en otros mundos y su personalidad cambiante, lo confundía en cada oportunidad que tenía de verla. Aunque intentara negarlo o hacerse el indiferente, ante la situación que se dejaba apreciar frente a sus ojos, no podía. La quería y no podía verla de esa forma, quedándose cruzado de brazos, sin hacer nada al respecto. Tsunade le había mencionado más de una vez que tenía todo bajo control, que las actitudes que Sakura presentaba, eran normales dentro de los parámetros donde estaba ubicada. No debería de preocuparse, lo sabía, Sakura estaba en las mejores manos. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba su inquietud entorno a la chica de cabellos rosa pálido.

—¡Oh, Sakura-chan! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Yo quería disfrutar estos tres días libres!

—Naruto. —Se acercó hasta el chico y jaló con fuerza de su oreja, dejándola roja al soltarla. —Y de esta manera quieres convertirte en hokage. —Meneó su cabeza de lado a lado en desacuerdo con la actitud del chico.

—Pero Sakura-chan~ —Canturriaba el nombre de la chica de manera fina, mientras sobaba su oreja por el dolor.

—Nada de "Sakura-chan~", Naruto. —Alzó un dedo índice y con autoria dijo: —Mañana estaremos aquí a primera hora ¡Y sin quejas!

—Bien…pero esto no debería ser así, la misión sólo era-

—¡¿Qué dices, Naruto?! No logro oírte bien.

—Nada, nada. —Negó de inmediato. —Mañana estaré aquí. —Acotó, dando pasos hacía atrás frente al aura oscura que poseía su compañera de equipo.

—Perfecto. —Le sonrió. —Sasuke. —Llamó con dulzura al chico a su otro lado. El cual se había mantenido observando y sin emitir sonido alguno, ante los griteríos de Naruto y Sakura. —¿Vendrás, verdad? —Interrogó sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Él suspiro y se limitó a asentir, como toda afirmación de que ahí estaría a la mañana siguiente.

—Excelente. —Profirió con entusiasmo. Digiriéndose ahora a Sasori con la mirada. —Dinos el lugar y la hora, y ahí estaremos.

Sasori la contempló todo ese tiempo, sin dejar de analizarla ni por un mínimo instante. Encontrando en ella una encantadora pieza a la cual admirar. Con sólo observar su respirar se encontraba maravillado, causando que sus pupilas se dilaten y su respiración se aceleré desmesuradamente. En definitiva, Sakura representaba la palabra arte para él. Aunque esos tres días le servirían para no sacar conjeturas apresuradas.

Tratando de mantener la imperturbabilidad de siempre, respondió con simpleza: —Aquí, a las siete de la mañana.

Luego de dar las indicaciones para el próximo y segundo encuentro que tendrían. Se marchó del lugar, dejando al equipo de Konoha, atrás.

—Bien, nos vemos luego. —Salió huyendo a los saltos el más chillón e irremediable.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura golpeó el suelo con su pie exponiendo su frustración. —Ese chico. —Soltó un agotador suspiró. Asemejándose a los de su madre al observarla a ella hacer algo que no le agradaba o cansaba en demasía. —¿Sasuke-kun, quieres ir a comer algo? —Preguntó con timidez.

—Sí, vamos.

Ella sonrió en grande al escuchar su respuesta positiva.

—Ven, he visto un lugar que parece tener buena comida. —Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrar de él. Haciendo que Sasuke aceleré el paso, para evitar un posible encuentro con el suelo. —Seguro la comida te fascinará, Sasuke-kun. —Comentaba con felicidad, avanzando cada vez con más rapidez, hacia el destino que los esperaba.

 **ººº**

—Trata de conectar tu chakra a la marioneta, deja que la energía fluya lenta y con precisión —Explicaba Sasori, enseñando cómo debían de hacer fluir el chakra para conectarlo a la marioneta, darle vida y luego manipularla a su antojo. —Una vez que se acostumbren a la manipulación de cada dedo con la respectiva extremidad de la marioneta, será mucho más efectivo el uso de ellas tanto en el ataque como en la defensa. —Les informaba con serenidad, tanto en su voz como en las expresiones y movimientos de su cuerpo.

—¡Esto en realmente difícil! —Expuso frustrado Naruto. —Llevó más de una hora intentando conectar mi chakra al muñeco ese —apuntó con su dedo en dirección al cuerpo de madera— y nada. —Pegó un grito de frustración al viento y se arrojó a descansar sobre el suelo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la actitud tan quejosa y aniñada de su amigo. No sería el Naruto que todos conocían si no se anduviera quejando ante cada situación, donde las cosas no salían a la primera.

Él no había logrado conectarlo a la marioneta de momento, a pesar de controlar bastante bien lo que se refería a la manipulación y forma del chakra, aquello le estaba costando. Bueno, de todas formas no era su área predilecta, sólo se hallaba intentando manipular a la marioneta por orden de la chica a unos pasos de él. A ella parecía irle mejor que a él y a Naruto.

Centró su obscura mirada una vez más sobre su inerte objetivo, estiró sus manos hacia delante, y con concentración, comenzó a expulsar largos hilos de chakra de las puntas de cada uno de sus dedos. Los hilos de color celeste se iban extendiendo en dirección a la marioneta, la cual era una mujer de, aparentemente, mediana edad, la cual poseía una larga cabellera marrón y sus ojos, tan muertos como una flor en medio de un arduo invierno, de un color lila.

Los hilos pronto tocaron las extremidades de madera, Sasuke movió sus dedos poco a poco, teniendo cuidado de no soltar una brusca cantidad de energía y arruinar la conexión. Tanto las manos como ambos pies se movieron levemente ante la orden del chico de cabellos carbón. Unos delicados movimientos más y los opacos ojos junto a la boca de la marioneta se abrieron y cerraron, ante la precisa manipulación de los hilos sujetos al ser inanimado. Un largo suspiro de cansancio escapó de los finos labios del chico, al tiempo que los hilos se desconectaban de la marioneta.

—Bien hecho. —Sasori lo había estado observando. Viendo la gran habilidad que poseía para la manipulación de chakra, no tanto como la única mujer presente allí, miró por un instante a Sakura, quien movía sus dedos con sincronización y destreza, portando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de diversión ante sus evidentes resultados. Sin embargo, creía que con un poco más de práctica, aquel chico llamado Sasuke, podría controlarlo de excelente manera. —Si te interesa está área dentro de las habilidades ninjas, estoy muy seguro que lo harías bastante bien si te lo propones. —Comentó con seguridad. —Tienes lo necesario. —Articuló antes de alejarse y pararse al lado de un fatigado Naruto. El chico, que tenía tres finas y cortas líneas negras en sus mejillas, abrió los ojos y mostró una sonrisa. —En cambio tú no estás hecho para esto. —Negó repetidas veces. —Definitivamente, no.

Sakura rió ante lo dicho por el mayor.

—Bueno, al menos lo intentaste. —Soltó de manera consoladora hacía el rubio, el cual murmuraba cosas por lo bajo y mantenía su ceño fruncido. Aunque más que enojado por lo declarado por el hombre, se sentía humillado al ser el único que no logró tener ni un mínimo resultado positivo de aquella clase del arte de las marionetas. Aunque aquella expresión se borró al instante al oír nuevamente a Sakura hablar. —¿Quieres ir a comer cuando acabemos?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Sakura-chan! —Pegó un saltó, levantándose con prisa del suelo. —Eso ni siquiera se pregunta, me ofende. —Formuló con entusiasmo.

—Bien, sólo practicaremos un poco más —miró a su otro compañero que seguía haciendo mover ligeramente a la marioneta frente a él—, y luego iremos. Tú puedes seguir descansando por aquí. —Sugirió la chica, volviendo a su tarea de vincular su chakra a su marioneta. Ese cascarón de madera, para ser sincera, era increíblemente hermoso. Se notaba el esfuerzo y las horas invertidas en esa creación. La pasión y dedicación. ¿El amor? Tal vez algo de eso también estuviera puesto en esa marioneta de pequeña contextura e impresionante pesadez.

Volvió a volcar toda su concentración en su objetivo, apartando todo lo que la rodeaba, sólo concentrada en mover con coordinación sus delicados dedos. La marioneta pronto empezó a llevar a cabo cada orden enviada por su poseedora. Por la persona que la manipulaba desde su espalda con una ancha sonrisa y unos ojos cargados de un brillo de satisfacción. Admirando como la pequeña figura acatada, sin rechistar, cada mandato que ella le dictaba hacer con sólo un simple e insignificante movimiento de dedos. La alegría no desaparecía del dulce rostro de Sakura. Parecía estar sumergida en su interno parque de diversiones personal.

Unos ojos café ceniza seguían con atención los movimientos y las muecas que la chica ejercía y expresaba, respectivamente. Más que un entrenamiento aquello parecía un divertido juego para la chica. La felicidad salía expulsada de sus poros, ante cada orden que la marioneta acataba con sumisión. Sus ojos, como dos perlas de esmeraldas, dejaban ver que tener la situación bajo su control, le agradaba en demasía. La hacía experimentar la deliciosa euforia. Realmente era una chica bastante interesante; pudiendo parecer tan simple a una primera mirada, pero ocultando tantas cosas, entre las tenebrosas sombras que resguarda el alma.

—Pueden retirarse. —Enunció el hombre. —Mañana pondrán poner a prueba el uso de diferentes herramientas. —Explicó, centrándose en Sakura y Sasuke. —Esto sólo si les interesa. —Mantuvo el silencio, pensando seriamente sus siguientes palabras. —Ya que no son quienes se especializaran en este arte. —Comentó con pena. —Queda a la elección de ustedes. —Se dio la vuelta y extendió dos rollos de pergamino, hizo unas cuantas poses de manos con suma ligereza y con la palma apoyada en el inmaculado papel, guardó las tres marionetas que habían estado usando durante la mañana y parte del mediodía. Pronto unos signos de tinta negra se dibujaron sobre el pergamino. Sasori volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardó en el cinturón que portaba, junto a otros más que siempre cargaba con él. —Estaré aquí a la misma hora. —Le informó a ambos chicos que seguían estando de pie en el mismo lugar. El mayor no esperó respuesta y con su habitual calma se marchó del sitio. Dejando la decisión de acudir a los aludidos.

—¡Bien! Ahora sí quiero ir a comer. —Corrió en busca de algún puesto cercano de comida el menor de los tres. —Dense prisa ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!

 **ººº**

A la mañana siguiente solo una de las dos personas se había presentado en el lugar acordado el día anterior. Con una sonrisa y mucha energía para utilizar en su siguiente entrenamiento de manipulación de marionetas, Sakura se hallaba a la espera de las nuevas intrusiones por parte de Sasori. Quien no había dicho una sola palabra hasta el momento, únicamente se había limitado a observarla.

—Bien, veo que eres la única que quiso seguir adelante. —Habló por primera vez desde que había pisado el campo de entrenamiento. —¿Aún quieres seguir adelante con esto? —Preguntó con severidad.

—No estaría aquí de no querer seguir adelante, Sasori…

Sasori sonrió.

—Bien. —Sacó de su cinturón un pergamino diferente al del día anterior, lo extendió, hizo sus respectivas poses de manos e invocó a la imponente marioneta que Sakura utilizaría. —Veremos como te manejas con ella. —La retó con diversión. —Como mencioné ayer —guardó el pergamino en su cintura—, hoy habrá herramientas de por medio.

—Excelente. —Hizo tronar sus dedos para destensarlos.

—El filo, el veneno, el agua y el fuego pueden ser peligrosos. —Advirtió, probando hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar, sin querer retroceder ante el peligro al que se exponía con aquellas armas incorporadas en el entrenamiento.

—Eso no me da miedo. —Le regalo una sonrisa grande y una mirada pintada de desafío. —Es más, estaba esperando con ansias por poder usarlas.

—Ya veo. —Dijo, tallando una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sakura en su refinado rostro.

—Oh, cierto. —Pasó su mirada de la gran marioneta a sus pies a Sasori. —Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos.

—Es un placer el hacerlo. —Declaró con sinceridad.

Los ojos café ceniza codiciaban cosas bellas, y ella era la obra de arte que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando por contemplar. Por poder acariciar con sus pupilas, por tener el grandísimo honor de rozar con la gema de sus impuros dedos, por ser el imperfecto ser que logró ver a la perfección de frente, y exclamar que sí existe tal cosa, que tantos se niegan a admitir como una verdad. ¿Qué la perfección no existe? Ella definitivamente representaba aquella palabra. Era tanta la belleza expuesta ante sus ojos que se sentía ansioso, confundido, extrañamente feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Llegaba a experimentar una gran ola de éxtasis como una insoportable depresión sobre su ser, sólo de un momento al otro. Para Sasori el verdadero arte era la belleza eterna, sin embargo, Sakura era aquella obra que trascendía su propia creencia.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo han estado estos días?

Bueno, aquí algunas aclaraciones:

1) Este fanfic no sigue la cronología del mundo de Naruto. Sólo tomo los personajes, y algunas cosas canon para desarrollar mi historia, pero no intenten hilarlo con los sucesos del anime/manga porque no va por ahí la historia. Y además se enredaran mucho si lo hacen, bueno, un tanto más de lo que ya deben de estarlo.

2) Sasori no es una marioneta aquí; que las manipule no quiere decir que él sea una. No en esta historia.

Bien, ahora sí: ¡Todo review en más que bienvenido!


End file.
